


How Can You Save Me When I Am Angry?

by capeswithhoods



Series: No Escaping Gravity [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire hates him and his perfect smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Save Me When I Am Angry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryssabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/gifts).



> This 'verse is going to be exploring alcoholism and mental illness, medicated and not, in a manner I hope is realistic, so if that's something that makes you uncomfortable, I recommend you not read it. All of my information is based on personal experience and research on the Internet, so I apologise in advance if things aren't portrayed correctly, but I aim to be as accurate as possible.

"My name is Bahorel, and I'm not actually angry," says the broad man sitting next to Grantaire, and his first thought is that this guy is full of shit, because why else would he even _be_ here, but his smile is genuine enough to almost be convincing.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Grantaire asks before the woman running the meeting has a chance to say anything, earning him a disapproving frown. Not that he cares.

Bahorel turns his stupidly bright smile on Grantaire and says, "It was either this or jail. I know how to pick my battles." He pauses for a second, then adds, "Mostly."

Grantaire hates him and his perfect smile.

The instructor clears her throat and Bahorel's grin fades to a sheepish smile as he turns his attention back to her and offers what sounds like a sincere apology. Grantaire remains skeptical and unimpressed.

Everyone else has to introduce themselves as well, all thanks to the new guy - _Bahorel_ , Grantaire thinks bitterly - and he sighs, not bothering to stand up when it's his turn. "Grantaire. I'm here because my therapist didn't know what else to do with me, and I'm way too sober for this shit."

He's asked to remain silent for the rest of the meeting and sees it more as a blessing than the punishment it's meant to be. Not talking means not having to give input on the rest of the stories he has to listen to from a bunch of people who don't know how to control themselves. Not that he's much better, but talking to a group of people who somehow manage to be _angrier_ than he is isn't going to help him any.

Grantaire is the first one out of his seat as soon as the hour the meetings usually last for is up, and he's halfway to the door when he hears Bahorel's far too cheerful voice, which wouldn't be a problem if it weren't calling his name. He contemplates leaving anyway, pretending he didn't hear, but he stops and sighs and turns around to face the other man, cursing himself for not being _entirely_ rude. "What."

To his credit, Bahorel doesn't seem put off in the slightest by Grantaire's attitude, and it's probably for the best if he plans on talking to him. Not that Grantaire is going to encourage it any. "I know it's a little weird to ask, but are you sober because you have to be, or just for the meeting?"

The question agitates Grantaire, but he's fairly certain Bahorel doesn't mean anything malicious by asking. At least he sort of hopes he doesn't. "Just for the meeting." He eyes the other man suspiciously. "Why?"

Bahorel grins, and Grantaire hates it even more because his teeth are perfect and white and it makes him want to hit him. "Let me buy you a pint."

Grantaire doesn't know what makes him agree (he'll tell himself it was the offer for free booze, but it might've been Bahorel's stupidly charming smile, if he's honest) and a fifteen minute walk finds the two of them in a nearly empty pub.

True to his word, Bahorel buys Grantaire his drink, and as soon as it's set in front of him, Grantaire drains half of it with practiced ease. He sets the glass down on the bar and settles his gaze on Bahorel. "Why're we here?"

Bahorel looks around and shrugs. "I really like this place. Plus the owner hasn't kicked me out for anything yet."

Grantaire rolls his eyes. "No, I mean why are _we_ here? Why did you invite me?"

"Oh. I dunno. You seemed like you could use someone to talk to that wasn't getting paid to listen."

It's honesty on a level Grantaire hasn't encountered in a long time, and it makes him uncomfortable to the point where he can't maintain eye contact with Bahorel. "And you took it upon yourself to be that someone because...?"

Bahorel shrugs again and Grantaire watches the movement out of the corner of his eye as he takes another sip of his beer. "You looked like you wanted to punch me when I introduced myself."

Grantaire can't keep the incredulous expression from his face as he turns his head back toward Bahorel. "What?" he asks, just to clarify, because if he's not quite sure he understands just what Bahorel had said.

"I know that look, trust me. You totally looked like you wanted to punch me in the face. Which I can respect." Bahorel tips his glass toward Grantaire and takes a long sip.

"Most people avoid me for that very reason," Grantaire says almost warily.

Bahorel lifts a hand and for one horrifying second Grantaire thinks he's going to pat him on the shoulder, but then the hand falls and he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"I'm not most people. Besides, sometimes it's good to punch a friend in the face," Bahorel says with such enthusiasm that Grantaire understands now why he's in the anger management meetings.

"Oh," Grantaire says after a beat. "So. ...my friends call me R. Or they would, if I had friends." He hesitates for a moment and attempts a smile, which is more just one side of his mouth quirking up, but it's the effort that counts, so his therapist has told him. "I guess what I'm saying is that you can call me R."


End file.
